Through Kayura's Eyes
by Akurei Difficile
Summary: Kayura is on the verge of lifting herself to the title of Empress, all she has to do is defeat the Ronin Warriors. But this is not about her battle against the Ronins; it is about her struggle through Dynasty life, her past, and her future.
1. The Beginning

Through Kayura's Eyes  
By: Akurei Difficile  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
It's about time I decided to get a little more serious, and write more than my usual. In this fic. I'm racking my brains and am trying to assume the viewpoint of Kayura to see how she feels throughout the whole Dynasty thing.   
  
AN: This does not directly correspond to the series....actually, it goes off on quite a limb...just thought you might need to know that, so that things do not get confusing if I make immense changes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayura sat in her room looking into her mirror. Somehow she just knew she was forgetting something...like a piece of her life was missing. But how could that be? Master Talpa had given her everything. She trained night and day, and had thus became on of the best warriors he had. The Warlords frowned down at her every chance they got, but she knew they were just jealous. It was like the old times, when women could not amount to any level of respect or greatness. Ah, but she had proven them wrong, and they just couldn't accept that. Soon though, she would be given a chance to destroy the Ronin Warriors, that in itself was an immense honor, especially bestowed upon a woman. She laughed, turning away from her mirror. Oh, but it would be great to be rid of the Ronins...to show the Warlords what she could really do. Then she would be given a spot on the throne, next to Master Talpa. And when the moment pleased her, she would more than likely kill him as well. Somehow she felt that life had taught her not to be ruled about like a sock puppet...well, even though she didn't remember how that came to be, she knew she would never be a servant all her immortal life.  
  
Her eyes crossed over the threshold to the window. From where she stood, Kayura could see all three of the NetherRealm moons. One day their surfaces would speak of her fate. But for now they remained quiet, impassive. Why waste her time on such nonsense. She knew that she would beat the Ronins. Their lives were gripped tightly within her hands. Soon, as soon as the Warlords finished messing up, that would be when she would wring the last bits of air from their lungs.  
  
The faint tingling throughout her body told Kayura that Master Talpa was summoning her. Shutting her eyes, she felt the faint trickle of magic as her body crossed over the teleportation waves. Her particles slowly came back together as concentration led them to the Viewing Screen room.  
  
Dark blue hair swept the ground as she kneeled low, only to rise to her feet once more. "I am here Master."  
  
"Kayura...so nice of you to grace us with your presence," Anubis snarled.  
  
"It only took you a whole millenia," Dais added in.  
  
"Oh, so the dog and spider finally figured out how to talk. Do me a favor, plague some one else." Kayura glared at them, then refocused her attention to where Talpa would appear any minute.  
  
"Looks like you two got told off," Sekhmet commented.  
  
"By a female at that," Cale through in, exchanging smirks with Sekhmet.  
  
'By the Fates, they are such children,' Kayura thought.  
  
"Kayura, why don't you give yourself a break and let us men handle this." Anubis was oh so cunning...or so he thought.  
  
'Warlords...Kayura...' Talpa appeared at his throne, this time in a solid body. 'You have argued long enough. How is it you can bicker as such, and yet you do not get the job done, my Warlords? It is past time for the Ronin Warriors to be dead.'  
  
"Forgive us Master Talpa, but they are being aided by the Ancient," Anubis bowed his head low.  
  
'That is no excuse. You have gotten rid of every other mortal the armors picked. These should prove no different, even with Chaos' help.'  
  
"Give me another chance Master Talpa, I will not fail you," Dais said.  
  
'No...you have had your chance. All of you have had your chance. It is Kayura's turn to prove herself.'  
  
"Thank you Master Talpa, unlike the Warlords, I will return victorious." An evil grin descended to her lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayura laid back in the chair that resided within her chambers. She let her long hair hang down, as she plotted her attack on the Ronins. It was bound to be a simply marvelous day. With the Ronins out of the way, she and she alone would be Empress over the Dynasty. The Warlords would be taught a valuable lesson. Oh yes, they would learn to follow her every command. This would be the last time they would make a mockery of her gender. But first, she would rest...and then..then she would start the morning off with her victory. 


	2. First Meeting

Through Kayura's Eyes  
By: Akurei Difficile  
~~~~~~~  
It's about time I decided to get a little more serious, and write more than my usual. In this fic. I'm racking my brains and am trying to assume the viewpoint of Kayura to see how she feels throughout the whole Dynasty thing.  
  
AN: This does not directly correspond to the series....actually, it goes off on quite a limb...just thought you might need to know that, so that things do not get confusing if I make immense changes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayura woke up at the crack of dawn...well, what would have been dawn if the NetherRealm actually comprised of time. A smile was quick to spread across her features. This was the day she had been waiting for. Soon everything would be proved. But why did she always feel like she needed to prove herself. It was then that Kayura reminded herself, that Master Talpa punished those who did not forward his cause. If she were to fail overly much, then her fate would be no better than Badamon's.  
  
You see...Badamon was not always a NetherSpirit...he in fact, used to be a human. In his late human years, he was known as a master for studying legends and being able to forsee the future in a sky of stars. Ontop of this, he had spent his earlier years as a soldier. After his war fighting days, the Emperor had granted Badamon the great honor of beginning a scribe. But when Talpa came, everything changed. Those who would not follow under his rule suffered a severe fate. Badamon had gone over to Talpa's side and was sent to destroy a band of men, the Ronin Warriors of that time. Failing to capture and kill these men, yet given several chances to do so, Badamon infuriated Talpa's anger. The punishment was to live forever in a body that held no true being...a prison of nothingness.  
  
But Kayura knew this was just a story...so what if Badamon had survived only because of his fortune telling skills. Getting up out of her bed, she cast one last glance around the room, before disappearing altogether.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duncha know how to have some fun?" Rowen spoke in his accent.  
  
Sage gave him a blank look. "Ro...it's the forest, can't you at least be quite, you're scaring off the wildlife."  
  
"Opps...sorry, I'll be quite," Rowen said, running a hand through his blue locks of hair.  
  
"Thank you," Sage replied. Looking around, he tried to keep track of where all the animals had run off to.  
  
"can't we, you know, do something a bit more....exciting," Rowen just had to ask.  
  
"Are you, or are you not a Ronin Warrior? That's what I thought....now hush and let me concentrate." Sage frowned, returning to the task of focusing his ki. His eyes were shut, as he thought about the forest and let the light shine into his soul. There everything changed...he was having a vision.  
  
He could hear laughter...feminine laughter. But there was something odd about the voice...it had an ethreal quality to it. Then he saw him standing in a field with lines of cherry trees. Petals floated through the air as the wind gently blew. The place was picture perfect...pretty close to what he imagined heaven must look like. There was that laughter again. Suddenly a figure emerged from behind one of the last visible cherry trees. Sage could see the long hair gently swirling in the wind. Was it an angel? He began to walk toward that being. No less than five feet away he stopped dead in his tracks. What beauty! Before him stood what looked like a girl. Her hair hung down to her knees and was a very dark blue color. Even her eyes were a shade of blue, the back of her eyelids sweeped with red. She wore a gorgeous kimono, that must have cost a couple of fortunes. She smiled at him, lifting an arm into the air. Sage looked at the hand that reached out to him. How innocent she looked.  
  
"Sage...Snap out of it...we're not alone," Rowen called out to his friend, shaking him lightly.  
  
"Huh...what?" Sage asked, finally getting grips on reality.  
  
"Sage...there's a girl a ways ahead..." Rowen answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayura couldn't help but laugh. Somehow the Ronin Warriors were a lot less impressive as the others had told her. They would be so easy a target.   
  
"You boys are lost, aren't you....well, I'll help you find your way home," she smirked, walking towards them.  
  
That's right...act calm, play with your bait a little before running it through the hook.  
  
"Actually, little girl, we're just fine." Rowen tried his best smile.  
  
Sage however turned white as a sheet. It was as if he had seen a ghost...and given what he was staring at, he might as well be. It was that girl. But, what was she doing here? And why was she dressed like she was going off to battle?  
  
"Little girl is it? My, that is a touch off. I'd let you in on a little secret, but, I personally do not feel like it at the moment."  
  
"I know you. Somehow...who are you?" Sage asked, staring at the vision-come-to-life before him.  
  
"If you must know, I am Lady Kayura of the Dynasty."  
  
A grin came to her lips as she watched the two Ronin Warriors straighten and fidget. Oh, she would enjoy watching them suffer. She would love showing them what the Dynasty took great delight in. Their deaths would be painful, and drawn out to the very end. Unless of course, they were too terribly afraid of death, then she would just have to give them a quick end.  
  
"Dynasty!?" Rowen shouted...Sage still unable to form words.  
  
"You act as if that were a bad thing, and I know it to be very, very good." Kayura spoke, inching closer to the Ronins as a means of sizing them up.  
  
"Sage....what do we do!?" Rowen whispered.  
  
"Why absolutely nothing, darling. I'll take care of you. I promise." Kayura cooed.  
  
"Sage!"  
  
"Oh do give it a rest....I told you, I'm not going to harm you."  
  
"Ro...I saw her in a dream...I think we can trust her," Sage replied, somewhat snapping out of his daze. 


End file.
